


apple pie

by hyvcks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, M/M, Oneshot, nomin, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyvcks/pseuds/hyvcks
Summary: Jaemin has a secret and tells Jeno the day before he leaves for another school.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 27





	apple pie

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first published piece, i really hope u like it ! this is a short angst practice i did to make my friend cry >:-) anyways, enjoy!

“Flowers are so pretty this time of the year,” Jaemin spoke, quietly, almost inaudibly. It was early spring, Jaemin’s favorite season of the year. He liked the mild weather, the lack of rain and the smell of newly bloomed pink tulips. 

Jeno, on the other hand, didn’t really pay too much mind to the flowers, as he glued his eyes onto Jaemin. They’ve been friends since they were 5, making them friends of 13 years, but every single year Jeno feels stunned by Jaemin’s love for something so simple. 

They were sitting in a park close to their highschool, surrounded by green, white and pink. There was a sweet but bitter smell of flowers in the air. Bitter, to Jeno of course. 

Today was the last time Jeno was spending with Jaemin, as Jaemin was transferring to another school, to a town a couple hours away from the town they’re currently attending school in. Jeno never got an explanation why, but he felt as if he could trust his best friend, the person who makes his heart flutter by doing the bare minimum, the person who could bright up his whole world by giving him a simple smile. 

He was planning on confessing to Jaemin today, since he doesn’t know when the next time he’ll see him is. 

After school finished, they went onto the school’s rooftop, their small safespace. They spent hours and hours sitting there, talking about nothing that made sense to an outsider. The thought of Jaemin leaving triggered an unsensational feeling of nostalgia, which lasted all until he remembered why they’re on the rooftop to begin with. An unsensational feeling of nostalgia was replaced with an even worse feeling of nervousness. 

“Hey Jaem-“ he tried to speak up, but he was interrupted by Jaemin himself, “Jeno, I have something important to give you, but first make me a promise, okay?” he said while flashing a smile that looked more bitter than sweet. Jeno nodded in confirmation and Jaemin continued, “I’m going to give you a note, but please don’t open it until I leave. You can open it tomorrow,” Jeno looked at him weird for a couple seconds, but without a second thought he mouthed a small yes. 

He watched Jaemin open his small black backpack that was dirty from all the dust from the school floor, reach into it and pull out a small pink piece of paper. Jeno took it with care, as if it was his first born child, and gently put it into his backpack. As time passed, the love struck boy forgot what he had to say, mesmerized by the look on the other’s face. The couple of boys spent hours talking and looking back at their past, bringing up many dear memories they made together before saying goodbye for the last time and heading home. 

Last time.  
Jeno couldn’t believe what he was taking in. It’s been hours since he last said goodbye to Jaemin and he finally got to open the pink note, wishing he didn’t.  
The letter read:  
“Lee Jeno,  
my first and last love.  
I wish I didn’t have to do it this way, but I didn’t know how else to tell you. I’ve been keeping a big secret from you for a while now.  
I was diagnosed with stage 5 heart cancer two months ago, telling me that I only have up to two months to live. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing as you aren’t believing what you’re reading right now.  
I thought, I thought and I thought and I came to a conclusion that you’re the only reason my chest aches for leaving this world. Without you, I don’t think I’d be able to live past 15. Absurd, but true.  
Remember when we made a promise to move to Italy when we grow up? I really hope you still do it. Do it for me, for us. Plant an apple tree and call it Jaemin, give the sweet fruits to neighborhood kids, make the sweetest pies. I think... that’s the only way I’ll be able to be at peace.  
I’m sorry for lying to you about transferring to another school, I didn’t want to bring an even sadder look to your face than you already had on. I can’t stand the thought of you being in pain, so please, celebrate my life one way or another, don’t mourn over me. Be thankful for all the memories we made and dream about all the memories we could’ve made.  
I love you so much, please never forget that.  
Through your darkest nights and brightest days, I’m here for you. Whenever you’re in pain, think of me and I’ll shine on your path and lead you on the right way.  
Thank you.  
Jaemin.”

Jeno was trying to recall how it felt, losing someone so close to him as he sat under his blossoming green apple tree.


End file.
